stokedfandomcom-20200213-history
Reef-Fin relationship
'Reef and Fin have very conflicting opinions about surfing and almost never get along, but there are hints throughout the show that they have feelings for each other. ' Theme Song At the end of the theme song Reef has his arm around Fin & she leans on him slightly, implying a possible relationship. Welcome to Paradise, Dudes! The two first meet on the Resort bus. When Fin finds out that Reef got the job she wanted this starts a fight between the two about whether girls can surf as well as boys. They decide to compete in Gromfest at the end of the summer to see who is the better surfer. While they are re-painting the pool chairs, Reef ask Johnny if he thinks Fin likes him. However, when Johnny looks up and sees that Fin is scowling at Reef, he says that he doesn't think so. When Reef thinks Johnny is right he looks disappointed. At the Staff dorm when the issue of someone getting fired comes up Fin thinks Reef will be first to go, yet again starting a fight between the two. Waves of Cheese When Fin finds out that Reef is using lines from a 90's movie to hit on a female guest, she is furious. At movie night she ask the Kahuna to show Break Point to expose Reef's plan to Blaire, the girl he is flirting with. Lo and Emma corner Fin in a hotel room and try to get her to admit that she has a crush on reef. Lo calls her "obsessed" with him and says "Oh my God, you want to marry him! You want to have a hundred of his little surfer babies!" Fin becomes annoyed and denies everything, insisting that she is only looking out for Blaire and all other victims of Reef's tricks (cheesy pickup lines). When Blaire sees the movie and realizes what Reef had done, she is furious with Reef, dumping nachos on his head and telling Fin she can have her "boyfriend" back. Both are shocked and hastily deny they are at all interested in the other. At the end of the episode Reef tells Fin he doesn't plan on repeating what he did to Blaire since he doesn't want Fin mad at him. Fin is pleased until he ask if using TV quotes is alright, which prompts Fin to push Reef into the water. thumb|300px|right|In Waves of Cheese Fin denys her feelings for Reef Fast Times when the Rip Tide's High Reef and Fin get into another argument about who is the better surfer, sparking a surf-off between the two of them. While surfing, Reef attempts to make Fin fall off her board by jumping onto it and tickling her. She knees him in the groin and pulls his trunks down. In the mayhem, they both end up falling off and along with their boards get sucked into a riptide that carries them far from the shore. After drifting for hours, they see what appears to be a deserted island. Reef panics, believing they are going to die. They end up getting into another fight, this time over who can survive longer. Fin excels at survival, building a hut and catching a dozens of large fish as well as building a fire. Reef only catches one tiny fish and fails at building a hut, much to his chagrin. Meanwhile, at the hotel, Lo and Emma start a rumor among their friends that Fin and Reef cut work to hook up. On the island, Fin gets stung on the foot by a large jellyfish. Reef tells her that the only thing she can do to make the pain stop is to pee on it. She says that there's no way she can pee on her own feet. He offers to pee on it for her, if she gives him some of her food. She grudginly accepts. They are shown afterward sitting back-to-back, Fin laments that she actually let Reef pee on her leg. The conversation becomes serious, and Reef says that though Fin "drives him crazy," he doesn't mind being stranded with her. She says that if they are going to die, it would be nice to kiss someone one more time. Reef's eyes widen when he realizes what she means. They are about to kiss when Emma, Lo, Broseph and Johnny discover them and inform them that they are a short walk from the hotel. Fin says that "what happens on the island stays on the island." Reef asks her if it all has to stay on the island, to which she giggles and says, "We'll see." Reef And That Evil Totem At the beginning of the episode, Broseph and Johnny ask Reef how things are with him and Fin. Reef says that she acted like nothing had happened that morning and had returned to her taunting of him, and explains that he did the same thing because she was doing it. Broseph and Johnny groan and call Reef stupid. Reef arrogantly says that soon he and Fin will be back on track. When Fin compliments Reef on his totem pendant (which he took from a nook in a waterfall), Reef believes it is his lucky charm.Immediately after she leaves, his trunks fall unbeknownst to him, and George takes a picture of him. Fin is later shown laughing at the picture and teasing Reef about it, much to his indignation. Charging into the Night When stuck in the basement with the power off, then gang hears a noise. They all run away and Reef grabs Fins hand as she runs. He of course later uses her as a human shield from the ‘Vampires’ but he looks sorry later. Reef also has a concerned look on his face when Fin screams and grabs her head as if she's in pain, though this turned out to be brain freeze from eating the ice cream. In "Boards of Glory", Fin and Reef are forced to pair up to win a surf contest for the hotel. While training Reef drops Fin and hurts her shoulder, causing her to go to the ER. While she is being wheeled away Reef apoligizes over and over. Right when she's in the ambulance,Reef promises her that when she's well, he'll take her out on the best dinner she's ever had (proving her wants to go out with her) In the end Reef gives Fin some fake flowers. At first Foin refuses (earlier this morning she explains to Emma that Reef picked her some wildflowers,but they gave her poison ivy) but then takes them and say "You're lucky you'tre kinda cute." Reef happily ressponds "I knew you tgought I was cute!" Fin answers, "I said KIND OF." Chum Music Fin beats Reef up for sexist comments. Category:Relationships